The present invention relates to a mobile crane
In modern cranes, the electronic control in the form of hardware and software plays a substantial role and is becoming more and more important for the efficient use of a crane. The operators of a mobile crane expect both that the crane can work under ideal conditions of use and the possibility of being provided with help fast and efficiently in the event of a problem to reduce any downtime of the crane to a minimum.
It is already known from the prior art to equip mobile cranes with a radio connection, for example with a GSM interface, with which data can be transmitted, facsimiles can be sent or also telephone calls can be made. It is the underlying object of the present invention to further develop a mobile crane such that the means for the wireless data transmission are utilized to be able to use a mobile crane in a particularly advantageous manner.